


Final Fantasy XV Time Loop AU (Drabbles Series)

by Yuma_Crafter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chapter by chapter tag updates, Chapters not in order, Characters to be added, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Gen, Kinda, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but it will make sense, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma_Crafter/pseuds/Yuma_Crafter
Summary: Eos has given the Chosen King the Gift of Time. Using this ability, he is able to travel back in time, rewrite the prophecy from scratch, and prevent the World of Ruin from ever existing.Of course, not without some help from his colorful cast of friends!... Though, Eos never did tell him how he was going to do it.*This series will be out of order until a proper story with this format is created.*Until then, enjoy this hilarious compilation of characters bumbling around their world with the knowledge of the past, future, and everything that happens in-between.Things won't always stay the same, as when time resets, there is a chance that the history of their world will change. On a similar note, that means certain character relationships will change in different settings. This is not an official looping story, but I couldn't get the concept out of my head.Enjoy this crazy, crazy story where not even the creator is sure anymore.Chapter 1/?Candy Cigarettes(That's it, that's the prompt I worked with.)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, add more as I go - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Final Fantasy XV Time Loop AU (Drabbles Series)

**Adventure** \- #001?

_Candy Cigarettes_

"What are these?" 17-year-old Prompto suddenly asks, poking a case of what he believes is candy on one of the shelves. He looks over to see Noctis reading one of the papers off to the side. "Noct?"

"What?" Noctis finally turns away from the newspaper in his hands. "Oh, the candy? What about it?" He puts the paper down and walks over to the shelves.

"I don't remember these, do you?" Prompto hums, picking up one of the boxes out of curiosity. "'Candy Cigarettes'?" He squints as he tries to read the flavor text. " _'Comes in many flavors'_ … Uh, what?"

"That's odd." Noctis picks one up as well, examining the small inoffensive box. "It's been a while, but I think I remember Gladio mentioning one when I was a lot younger. They probably went out of style or something originally, but they're still around in this loop."

"..."

Noctis glances over to his friend. "Prompto?"

"You wanna get one?"

\-----

"Eugh, this is bad." Prompto gags, tossing the candy into the trash. "Well, I'm not picking that up anytime soon."

Noctis is silent as he examines the little piece in his hand. "Hmm."

"I mean, that's one way to deter kids from smoking, right?" The blonde keeps talking, completely ignoring the contemplative look on his friend's face. "They make the replicated candies taste really bad, then no kid wants to put one in their mouths. Brilliant."

"What if I made a better one?"

"Huh?" Prompto does a double take, spinning his head around to look the prince in the eye. "Crazy time-looping prince say what?"

"You know how our potions work, right?" Noctis asks his friend seriously, not even waiting for a response before pressing on. "Well, what if I apply the same logic to candy?"

Prompto knows better to question the prince, he does, but he can't help himself. "You're kidding, right?"

The dark haired prince pockets the opened box and takes out his phone. "I'll be right back. I have got a call to make." As he turns away, he throws one request over his shoulders. "Oh, and get some of those chalky type candies, would you? Meet me at my house later once you do."

"With what money?" Is Prompto's automatic question, then he smacks himself. "Nevermind. Answered my own question." Just as the prince rounds the corner, the blonde calls out. "I'll be there in a couple hours!"

The prince strides down the alleyway shortcut to his apartment, speed dialing a specific number and putting the phone to his ear. It rings a few times before it gets picked up, a smooth voice speaking up. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Dad.” Noctis smiles, “hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

“ _Ah, who cares. I would still answer your calls. Like I always should have._ ” The prince can hear the smirk even past the sad tone of his father’s tired voice. “ _What’s goin’ on, kiddo?_ ”

Noctis takes a left, making his way onto the main street. “Got anything you need to do tonight or are you free?”

“ _I have one more meeting in an hour, but I’m free for the rest of the night._ ” A pause on the line as Noctis takes a right, ducking under some pipes in the thin walkway of the back alley. “ _Do you need me for something?_ ”

“Meet me at my apartment when you can. I got a crazy theory, but I need your help to execute it if it is possible.”

A chuckle, “ _Noctis. You realize who you’re talking to, right? I’ll be there in a few hours._ ”

“Good. See ya then.”

* * *

Prompto raps the door to his friend’s apartment, readjusting his hold on the bag of candy looped around his arm. The door opens wide, revealing the prince in sweatpants and no shirt. “Gah, jeez dude.” The blonde half-jokingly covers his eyes as he walks into the room, “could have warned me you were going to be showing some skin.”

“Seriously?” Noctis rolls his eyes, closing the door and walking up behind his friend. “You’ve seen me less. Hell, you’ve seen me with nothing on.”

“True.” Prompto shrugs, a lazy grin on his face as he puts down the grocery bag onto the coffee table. “Now, as much as I’d like to stay here for your crazy idea, I actually gotta get back home. Cor wants to spend some quality time with me.”

Noctis smirks, “so, fully accepting the fact that Cor is your dad?”

Prompto groans, shooting a look towards the other. “Dude, I think it’s all but official that the three of them _all_ adopted me. Should I be worried?” Noctis busts out a laugh, sounding half hysterical and half incredulous. “That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

“You don’t know the _half_ of it.” Noctis calms himself down, rolling his head around to give his friend a grin. “You’re part of this family of crazies, better get used to it.”

“Yeah, great.” Prompto rolls his eyes, heading to the front door. “Tell you what, you let me know of that idea of yours later, I gotta get going. See ya tomorrow, Noct!”

“Later, Prom.” Noctis waves his friend off as he opens up the bag on the table, sifting through its contents with a critical eye. He hears the click of the door, signalling that he was now all alone in his apartment. “Alright. What do we have here?”

The Prince looks over at the kitchen counter. More specifically, of the few potions and elixirs he has on stock. He gets up, walking over and picking up a Hi-Potion off the surface. He examines it, grabbing a few of the other drink bottles and then heads back to his couch. Putting down the magically infused energy drinks next to the bag, he is about to get himself comfortable when he hears a tapping sound.

Noctis looks over at his window, standing back up and walking over to the clear glass door. He opens it and pokes his head out, seeing Regis casually sitting on the edge of the railing with a dazzling smile on his face. Noctis raises a brow, putting his free hand on his hip. “You’re early.”

“Nice to see you too, son.” Regis hops down from the rail, straightening his jacket. “You didn’t specify a time, so I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind. Not at all.” The prince chuckles, leaning against the door frame. “Just surprised you weren’t held up for longer. I know how those meetings get.” Noctis lazily trails his eyes over his father’s figure. The older man was in a leather jacket over a simple white tee, black slacks and simple converse. Surprisingly casual attire for a king to wear, but he wasn’t complaining in the least.

“Ugh, right.” Regis groans, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Thankfully, the meeting didn’t take long. I thought it would last for at least another hour, but apparently I wasn’t the only one who needed to get away from it.” The king shakes his head, “but enough of that. You wanted me for something?”

“Right.” Noctis moves away from the balcony, giving the man space to walk inside. “So, simple question.” His father gives a nod of acknowledgement as the prince closes the door. “Did you fly here?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Dad.” Noctis raises a brow, pointing outside. “I’m almost a full fifty stories up. Why else would I ask?”

Regis laughs heartily at that, putting a smile on his son’s face. “Well, I haven’t used my flight ability in a while. Thought I’d surprise you. Don’t worry though, I didn’t get caught.”

“Good.”

“So.” Regis moves over to sit down on one side of the couch, eyeing the bag on the coffee table. “What’s going on that you couldn’t bring it to the Citadel?”

“I mean, I _could_ have brought it to the Citadel.” Noctis sits on the sofa, grabbing one of the potions as he does so. “I just thought you’d like a break from the confining walls of the ‘palace’.”

“I appreciate the forethought, son.” The king gives his son a smirk, “but seriously.” He reaches over to poke the bag, “what’s up?”

The prince smacks his hand away, bringing up the potion in his hand. “You remember how you taught me how to make these curatives?” The older gentleman nods, “Well, do you think we could apply the same logic to things like food?”

“To my understanding,” Regis grabs the potion from his hand, twisting it around in his hand before looking back up. "It could work. I mean, all you need to make these is infusing magic into the liquid. Theoretically, food would then be a better catalyst for it. However, drinks are simply a faster option."

Noctis nods, picking up an unnamed box of candies Prompto picked up. "So, using that logic, could we make candy heal you like a Elixer or Hi-Potion could?"

"I don't see why not," Regis gives his son a knowing smile, "though, I am curious as to why you ask about candy _specifically_."

"Well…" Noctis grins, pulling a box of chocolate drops out of the bag. "With certain candies, it'd kinda be like popping a quick fix pill, only you'll actually like the taste."

Regis snickers, "that's fair."

"So," Noctis continues, putting the candy back down. "With that in mind, I have an even crazier idea." Regis raises a brow, silently urging his son to continue. "So, theoretically, healing magic can be infused into food the same as liquid, therefore into something like powder, yes?" A nod of confirmation is all the prince needs as he then states, "so, how do you feel about healing cigarettes?"

Regis blinks, does a double take, and then just shakes his head. "I'm sorry… _what_?"

It's in that moment that Noctis pulls out the box of candy cigarettes he had in his pocket. "Healing cigarettes." Regis narrows his eyes in disbelief. "Dude. Think about it."

"I am thinking about it…" His father puts a hand over his mouth, a contemplative look on his face. "And I'm _considering_ it. You have intrigued me with this."

Noctis grins, "before we do that, though. Let's test the food idea first." Regis nods, sitting back up properly on the couch. "So, where do you want to start?"

\-----

The school bell rings as the students all start filing out of their classrooms and out of the building, some splintering off into their own friend groups and others rushing off to some other location.

Prompto hums in thought as he snaps photos with his camera, changing the filter every now and then to see if it turns out better. He looks around the courtyard of the school, hoping to catch his dark haired friend somewhere nearby. The brooding prince had skipped out on their last class, but Prompto knows better than to think the prince ditched him.

"Prom!"

Speak of the devil.

Prompto smiles, taking a sharp left and letting his feet guide him to the origin of the voice. "Hey Noct, knew you wouldn't have gotten far." He snaps another photo of the courtyard before sending the camera back into the shared armiger.

"Yeah." A pause, "I wouldn't have."

Prompto chuckles as he finally turns to look at his friend and he stops. He's silent for a moment, noticing something _clearly_ off with this picture. "Uh, Noct?"

Noctis hides his grin behind his hand as he brings the light blue cigarette up to his mouth. "Yes?"

Prompto blinks, watching as the embers burn at the end of the small cigar. "Is that… What I _think_ it is?"

Noctis lets his arm rest at the side, his grin showing full force. "Maybe." He blows out what he had puffed, letting the blue smoke linger in the air. "You'll be surprised to know that you are the _only person_ to notice, by the way."

Prompto's eyes narrow as one of his eyebrows raise up practically to his hairline. "That the _Prince of Insomnia_ is smoking a _cigarette_ in front of the high school?"

"Potion Cigarette." Noctis' grin is cheeky and _dammit Prompto you should know better than to_ -

"What."

It was at that moment that Noctis finally broke, his grin falling away as he busts out a gut-wrenching laugh.

\----------

“So, you asked your old man to meet you at your apartment, to help you make _healing_ cigarettes?”

The duo are sitting down in front of a local cafe, located not too far from the school. Noctis has since discarded the cigar by popping it in his mouth, letting it melt and swallowing it down while his friend looks on, confusion painted on his face.

“Well, technically, I asked him if he could help me make healing candies.” Noctis corrects him, munching on his truffle that he ordered. “The cigar idea I pitched after we figured out if we could infuse healing properties into food items. Which, we can by the way.”

“And it works??”  


Noctis nods, grinning like a mad man. “Better than normal actually, but I think that’s only because most foods have more in it than an energy drink. The Potions and Elixirs we have work well enough, but we now have variety. Speaking of,” he bends down and reaches into his bag, grabbing out a box of what looks like Tic-Tacs. “Hi-Tac?”

Prompto takes the box, holding it up to eye level for a closer inspection. Other than looking like a repurposed Tic-Tac box, it had decoration on it that made it look like a Hi-Potion box. “Hi-Potion infused Tic-Tacs?”

“We have those in variety.” Noctis explains, grabbing another box that had an Elixir design on it. “Candies like that, that are already small like a pill, have variety in other types. Most foods, though, have to be infused and used rather quickly or the magic will burn it out. Hence the majority of drinks and not food use.”

Prompto gives him a look, opening the box and taking one of the small candies out. “Burn it out?” His head has been killing him, so he doesn’t think twice when he pops it like a pill. It quickly melts down as the grip of magic works through him.

Noctis smiles sheepishly. “It’s why we use mostly energy drinks as our source of curatives. The magic burns the extra sugar and fat off of food and out of liquids for extra power.”

“Is _that_ how it works?”

“It’s why you want to drink the potion to make it work better.” Noctis continues, pulling a Hi-Potion out of his armiger. “It’s essentially a quick heal to break it over someone, but drinking it helps the process faster as it can go through your system easier. That’s why I suggested food, because who doesn’t love a good snack? Plus, now that snack will heal you.” He gestures to the box of tacs that Prompto is totally not giving back. “Oh, and those are yours. Just to clarify.”

“Okay, so that’s why you added food to our list of curatives.” Prompto nods as he understands the prince’s point, closing and pocketing away the box of Hi-Tacs. “So then, why cigarettes? Where does that fit in?”

“Ah. There’s the million gil question.” Noctis grins, shrugging his shoulders as he simply states. “Honestly, when you brought up those Candy Cigarettes, it just sort of came to me. Like a “ _Why the hell not?_ ” kind of thought.”  


The prince then summons a cigarette box to his hand, the design looking similar to that of a regular Potion. “Honestly, it’s probably the best for disguised use of potions. The magic in the powder dissolves instantly in your mouth, so there is no threat of choking or anything. Not to mention that the excess smoke you puff out has the ability to partially heal anyone that breathes in the second-hand smoke.”

Prompto gapes, staring down at the little box in his hand. “Really?”

Noctis clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Yeah.”

Prompto pauses, a thought hitting him like a ton of bricks. “Wait.” Noctis raises a questioning brow. “You said Regis helped, right?” The prince nods. “Did… you give your dad a pack of these by chance? He has that stressful meeting later today, doesn’t he?”

Noctis’ grin was not comforting in the slightest.

And later that day if he hears Cor and Ignis’ incredulous yelling and King Regis’ roar of laughter; well, that’s just a normal day for them, ain’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? I dunno, first time posting in this format and on this site.
> 
> A proper story with this format will be made, but I hope you all can enjoy this interconnected yet stand-alone type story. Characters will remember specific events between certain stories, and they will become permanent items/ideals to keep with them.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you all next time!  
> (Also, yes, the Title is a W.i.P. I will fix it)


End file.
